Ginny Weasley and the Story About Him
by PotterheadDemigod1
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having a party. The guests are bored. But it was Fluer who made it a bit interesting, telling everyone about Ginny's secret hobby. It's a good one, even better as Harry's a part of it. Now the guest are pushing Ginny to tell them more about her hobby. What will Ginny do? A song-fic. Covers Harry & Ginny's story from HBP till their engagement day.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**This is my third fanfic and my first ever songfic. I'm very much nervous about it. My nervousness will only be over if you'll review and tell me how it is. So please please please please review. I'm not getting many responses. The reviews only will help me to gain more confidence and I promise you my writing will get better once I'm confident. I'll try and update as fast as I can, though can't promise anything 'cause my school starts in two days. R & R… **

**Disclaimer:**No, No….. It doesn't belong to me (though I'd love to). It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

Eyes green like emerald

_**His eyes are like freshly pickled toad**_

His beautifully tousled raven hair

_**His hair is as dark as blackboard**_

She tucked a stray lock behind her ear

_**I wish he was mine, he's really divine**_

_**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord**_

Ginny smiled to herself, she was sitting beside the window in her flat. In merely 72 hours she would become Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley.

Ginny's thoughts wandered to her past. She remembered her 10 year old self, having a celebrity crush on the Famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. How she had given up moved on, but secretly always wishing the day would come when something might happens.

One day happened for real. It was in her fifth year. She had won the Quidditch cup her house, her Harry who was serving detention with Snape, catching snitch right under the nose of his ex Cho, how she loathed the girl.

But that day was tragic. Dumbledore's funeral and instead of moral support, Harry broke up with her. Why? To keep her safe from Voldemort. That stupid-noble-git.

Now, Voldemort was dead for over five years, everything was back to normal- Harry was an Auror and Ginny was Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. All his brothers were married and each had a beautiful wife, except Charlie. And of course, Fred. Just like Voldemort he had also been gone for five years. How mich she missed him. The thought of Fred still brought tears to her eyes.

A commotion from the living room brought Ginny back to her senses.

'Who's there?' she asked in a raised voice. Grabbing her wand she made for the living room.

On reaching there she saw Hermione Jean Weasley stepping out of the floo.

'You're early,' Ginny said.

'Well let's get the place ready for your Last-All-Girls-Party-as-a-Weasley,' Hermione grinned.

Ginny moved to give her best friend a fleeting hug. She had been her best friend ever since she first came to stay at the burrow during the Quidditch World Cup. Now she was her sister-in-law. That's right, she was a Weasley now, married to Ron last year.

'What do think you'll have for food?' asked Hermione.

They were having a party tonight. A girl's party. No males allowed. It was totally Ginny's idea. The boys were attending Harry's stag party tonight. So Ginny thought, the girls also should have something. So here it was. She and Hermione were preparing for the party. All the Weasley girls were invited along with some of Ginny's very close team mates.

' We can have anything, I don't care,' said Ginny. 'As long as it is edible, I'm fine with it.'

'Say what about some bacon sandwiches and some roasted chicken?' asked Hermione.

'Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic,' said Ginny. 'And of course, we can't forget Butterbeer.'

'Come on, let's go shopping,' Hermione said making her way towards the door

After nearly three hours, all the food was set on the table. Gradually the guests started arriving. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina came along with Elizabeth and Janet, Ginny's team mates and best friends other than Hermione.

After a lavishing meal, they had a game of truth and dare and a pillow fight, which Ginny won quite easily. Later they were laying lazily in the living room listening to WWN and sipping butterbeer. The wireless was playing quite nice songs today until a song of Celestinna Warbeck came up. Nobody of today's generation liked her and Fluer, who was sitting near the wireless immediately turned it off.

'I hate this singer,' she said. 'Say why don't we do something?'

'Again?' asked Angelina. ' Haven't you had had enough?'

'Yes, I mean we don't need to play any game or anything, I was just saying why don't we hear something?' answered Fleur

'Like what?' asked Audrey. 'It was you who turned off the radio just now. And besides, Celestina Warbeck is now on and I don't want to listen to her.'

'Say what about hearing a story?' Fleur said stealing a glance at Ginny. Of all the girls present there, only Fleur and Hermione knew that Ginny liked to tell stories and wrote songs about her and Harry when she was at school. Not that she was too much friendly with Fleur (but mind you, she was a bit), she was the one who gave Ginny advices on boys and she was also the one who told her to go and get Harry back once the war was over. And Hermione obviously was her best friend.

Ginny saw what was coming and threw a stern look at Fleur. Hermione saw it and was fighting hard to control her laughter.

'What? Oh, come on Ginny, everyone knows you liked to tell stories.' said Fleur innocently.

At this point, everyone's eyes turned towards Ginny, some laughing and some shocked.

'Hey didn't you know?' asked Fleur pointedly.

'No, they didn't.' This time it was Ginny who answered.

'Oh I'm so sorry Ginny I didn't know,' said Fleur pulling on a straight face. 'But now you know it, right guys.' Her lips curved into a grin. Hermione was going crazy with laughter.

'Of course, we do,' said one of Ginny's team mates Elizabeth. 'Come on Ginny, tell us a bit of your story too.'

'Yeah come on, Ginny. We could really do with a bit of story,' said Janet, Ginny's other teammate. 'And when it has you and Harry, it should be even more fantastic.'

'Hear, hear,' shouted Angelina.

'Say Ginny, if you ARE going to tell us the story, so why cut out your songs?' Hermione added earning a not-you-too look from Ginny.

'Why, you wrote songs too?' asked Audrey.

Ginny merely nodded her head. There wasn't any more hiding secrets. And her red face would give it away anyway.

'All right, all right,' Ginny said looking up at the crowd. 'If you insist I will tell you the story but I'd like to omit a few parts because they are a bit personal,' giving Fleur a I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

'No problem, Ginny.'

'Yes we won't pester you to tell us about your private things but we do want to hear all the songs.'

'But there isn't much time, you know,' said Ginny.

'Hey, what about a songfic?' This idea came from Hermione.

'You got it right this time, Hermione,' said Ginny. ' Wait a bit, just let me grab my notebook.'

As she got past her to her bedroom, Hermione gave her a I'm-always-right look.

Minutes later, Ginny came back holding a very dusty big fat notebook.

She sat down on the arm chair and everyone around her sat up a bit straight to catch the story clearly.

'So, let's start then…'

**Though I named it chapter one, it's basically an introduction or more accurately a background for the story. The main story starts in the next chapter. I'll be updating it in a few hours. Please review. **

**See, if you can guess the first song. It's Taylor Swift's. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

**Hola Guys! Here I am, with my original chapter one. It's here where the story originally starts. Please review. I didn't get much in my previous stories. I gave up writing. It was my mom who urged me to write more. So please review. And enjoy….**

Disclaimer:  The universe don't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. And the bold and italic word are Taylor Swift's.

**Chapter 2**

**Sparks Fly**

Ginny Weasley was walking alone in the streets of Hogsmead. It was covered in snow all around. Chilly wind was blowing. You could hear the happy voices of the Hogwarts students in the shops- Zonko's was filled, Three Broomsticks was running out of butterbeer.

Ginny sat on one of the empty benches outside Three Broomsticks. The wind was making her cheeks go red. But anyway Ginny liked the wind. It was better sitting there alone than going inside. All her friends were with their own boyfriends this weekend. Ginny wished Dean was here. But Dean had got himself in trouble with Seamus earning him a whole month's weekend detention from Snape. How she hated that git of a professor. Always making life miserable Harry. Harry. His emerald green eyes, so beautiful; his tousled raven hair never flattening, has a attitude of its own.

'No,' Ginny said firmly to herself. 'You've got over him. You should not think like this. You've got a boyfriend, he's only a few miles away serving detention. And of course, Harry will never take notice of you. Haven't you learnt after all these years. You really can be a thick head sometime.

Ginny was lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

'Ginny,'

She looked up to see the young man who had occupied her mind not long ago coming towards her.

'Hey,' Harry said as he flopped himself on the bench. 'Hullo Ginny!'

'Er…. Hi,' Ginny murmured.

'Why are you sitting here alone? It's cold you know. You shouldn't be out there in this weather,' said Harry. 'Your cheeks are all red.'

But Ginny didn't hear what he said, she was lost. Lost in her own thoughts. It seemed that she was going back in time. As she heard Harry speak, it was like she had forgotten that she was a fifth year a chaser in the Gyffindor Quidditch team, having a quite good natured boyfriend ( may be the relationship was a bit bitter now, but Dean was a GOOD MAN).

She was ten year old all over again, over shadowed by her brothers and obviously, with a huge crush on the famous Harry Potter.

Ginny was too much engrossed in her thoughts to listen what Harry was saying to her.

'Hello!' said Harry. 'Earth to Ginny', frantically moving his hands in front of her eyes.

'Sorry Harry!' she replied. 'I was just …..'

'Yeah I can see that,' said Harry. 'So did you hear what I said to you before?'

'No…. I mean yes….. I mean…..'

'It's okay, it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself,' said Harry. 'I just asked you if you'd care to join me for a butterbeer. Seeing that you're sitting alone, well I thought you may like some company.'

'Of course, I'd love to,' said Ginny. 'But wont Ron and Hermione miss you?'

'Oh don't worry about them,' said harry. "They won't be a bother to us for sometime. Prefect meeting you know. But what about Dean?'

'He's serving detention with Snape'

'Then what are you waiting for? Come on'

Harry got up from the bench, but Ginny's thoughts again wandered away. Her mind was not here anymore. It was in a world that consisted of only her, him and her words, her own songs. She didn't care anyone now, no, not even Dean. It was only her and Harry. Ginny was her ten year old self again.

Harry started walking briskly towards the pub entrance.

_**The way you move is like a full on the rainstorm**_

_**And I'm the house of cards.**_

He opened the door and entered

_**You're kind of reckless that should send me running**_

Ginny followed behind him

_**But I kinda know that I won't get far**_

As she entered the pub, she saw that Harry was waiting for her behind the door.

_**And you stood there in front of me **_

_**Just close enough to touch**_

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**_

_**What I was thinking of**_

Rain was pouring outside. Students were crowding in the pub even more to escape from the down pour.

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Ginny walked towards Harry. He has just ordered two bottles of butterbeer.

_**My mind forgets to remind me**_

_**You're a bad idea**_

Lifting her hand, she gently caressed his left cheek. She felt like a lightning passed through her spine. She thought she saw him blush….

_**You touch me once and it's really something**_

_**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**_

Harry tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**_

_**But with you I know it's no good**_

_**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

Harry gave her a warm heart melting smile

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Without knowing, Ginny's hand tangled itself in his hair, a butterbeer on the other

_**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**_

The Three Broomsticks was too much crowded for anyone to notice them. They kept their eyes locked with each other's.

_**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**_

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the back of the pub.

_**And lead me up the staircase**_

_**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**_

_**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show**_

They were now in a secluded corner away from people's eyes

_**Drop everything now,**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

Ginny felt harry lean towards her and then she knew nothing else. She felt his warm soft lips brushing against hers. It felt like electricity was passing through her body.

Realizing what he had done, harry quickly pulled away, releasing Ginny. He ran past her to the door ducking the crowd and outside. Within a few seconds, he disappeared into the mist leaving a bemused Ginny behind.

Ginny was too much shocked to move. She stood where he had left her. It was the best feeling ever. Not one kiss with Micheal or Dean felt like this. This was totally great , totally different and much warmer; still it was just a peck.

Ginny lifted her right hand and touched her lips, the place where the man of her dream's lips had been not much minutes ago. Till now she felt the warmth there and her lips broke into a smile

_**And the sparks fly…**_

_**Oh, baby smile**_

_**And the sparks fly…**_


End file.
